


Can you live for me?

by littlemissstark315



Category: South Park
Genre: Gang shenanigans, M/M, One Shot, The gang together, Things go bad, happy endings, some mild blood and gore, they get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: The gang get together for one last night of drinking and shenanigans before graduation but things go south when Eric saves Kyles life from an oncoming truck, putting his own life on the line.





	Can you live for me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkashaKushrenada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaKushrenada/gifts).



Graduation was soon. Too soon for Erics liking. Kyle would be going to one of the best collages in Colorado, Stan was going away to be in the peace core and Kenny is focused on working as much as possible so he can move the fuck out of the town and possibly go to school.

Which left him alone.

He didn’t want to go to collage, couldn’t afford it even if he wanted to and had no idea what he wants to do.

Since graduation was in a week he suggested they have one more all-nighter of getting drunk, playing video games. Whatever finds their fancy.

Which led them to the community baseball park, closed for the day, gated and locked. Eric and Stan both managed to get a few drinks in everyone. Kyle was pleasantly buzzed while Stan was drunk and Eric only had one beer. Kenny had three.

Kyle laughed when he saw it was locked. He was a happy drunk, he went to Eric, leaning against him. “Babe it’s locked.” Eric chuckled as he stopped Kyle in his arm. “I see that. Is something funny about that?” “We’ll have to climb it.” Kyle snorted out a laugh, Stan already starting to climb, a bit unstable. Eric whooped. “Hey, hippies already on it!”

Kenny drank his beer, watching. Not really joining in. Stan got to the other side and fell before standing. “Ah hah! I did it!” Kyle laughed. “Oh my god, you’re so drunk.” Eric poked Kyle. “You’re not far from it ether.” Kyle pointed a finger. “I’ll have you know I’m buzzed and will be sobered up within a half hour. I’m a light weight.” Eric gave him a look. “Uh-huh, sure. You climbing up the fence next?” Kyle chuckled. “No way, I know I’ll fall and hurt myself.”

Eric went to climb it. “Killjoy, guess I won’t see you on the other side.” Kyle just smiled as he walked back a little, not realizing how close to the curb of the road he was.

Kenny was distracted by watching Eric attempt to climb the fence, laughing with each failure. Kyles foot moved back a little too far, making him fall into the road.

Eric rolled his eyes, seeing his drunk boyfriend. He started to climb back down to help him. “Damn Jew, you weren’t kidding when you said you were a lightweight.” Eric hadn’t touched his foot on the ground when he saw a truck coming down the road, ignoring the speed limit and weaving, coming straight for Kyle.

Everything went into slow motion for Eric. He saw the truck hurdling toward Kyle, Kyle still noodle limbed from the drinks he had earlier. Kyle saw the truck nearly too late.

Everything was a blur as he was moved so quickly he wondered if the truck was even real, maybe he really did have too much to drunk. He was thrown to the ground harshly, crying out in pain. He wanted to yell at whoever threw him until he saw it.

Eric was on the ground, Motionless but breathing. Kyle felt panic shoot through him, he’s never sobered up so quickly. He ran to him, tears filling his eyes. “Eric! Oh my god, Eric, baby talk to me!” Eric could barely breathe, blood was pooling and Kyle sobbed, petting his hair. “Eric please, talk to me.”

Kenny was already on the phone with 911, Stan hurriedly climbing back over the fence to see what the hell was happening.

Eric was in surgery for ten hours, Kyle refusing to leave the hospital and his parents weren’t going to force him to. Stan stayed with him, Kenny having to go home because his mom was having an argument with his dad and they needed a peacekeeper before it got ugly.

Stan held Kyles hand tightly. “You know he’ll be ok. This is Eric Cartman we’re talking about. He’s too stubborn to die.” Kyle way too exhausted to say anything, too exhausted to cry so he just leaned against Stans shoulder and waited.

An hour later a nurse came out, clip board in hand. “Broflovski?” Kyle looked up. Stan got up, helping Kyle as they walked over. Kyle felt his tears return. “Please, is he going to be ok?” The nurse sighed. “We lost him a few times on the table. He lost a lot of blood, much of it internal along with many broken bones. He had three broken ribs, one of them punctured his lung. He’s stable but still asleep. If you like you can stay in the room while he rests.” Kyle nodded. “Please, I have to see him.” “Right this way. He’s in the ICU.”

When Kyle got to the ICU, he worried even more. Did this mean the possibility of Eric dying was still there?

She opened the door and led him in, explaining the different wires that he was hooked up to, one of them was a blood pack. “I’ll give you your privacy, call if he wakes up or if you need me for anything.” Kyle nodded as she left.

He reached out with a shaky hand, holding Erics delicately, as if he were glass. Kyle sucked in a shuddering breath. “Oh god. Eric why would you do that?” Stan came in a few minutes later, hands in his pockets. “I called your mom and updated her. How’s he doing?” Kyle wiped his eyes. “The nurse said he was stable, they lost him a few times on the operating table.” Kyle let out a sob, his hand covering his mouth as Stan came over. Hugging him. “He’s alive now Kyle, that’s what counts.”

Eric didn’t wake up for another five hours, Kyle holding his hand in the hospital chair. Eric groaned, looking around. He saw Kyle who nearly jumped when he saw Eric as awake.

“Eric! Oh my god!” Eric gave a weak smile. “Hey Jew.” Kyle nearly sobbed as he hugged Eric tightly, being careful of the wires. “Oh my god, I thought I was going to lose you.” Eric held onto him best he could with the limit of the wires. When Kyle calmed he looked angry but Kyle often covered up his sadness or despair with anger. “You were a fucking idiot.” Eric smirked weakly, his voice raspy. “You pronounced thank you for saving my life Eric wrong.” Kyle fumed, green eyes watery. “You could have died.” “Calm down. The doctor said the bleeding was all internal, that’s where the blood supposed to be.”

Kyle swore he felt his brain snap in two. He wanted to slap him and kiss him all at the same time. Eric smiled a little more serious, reaching out for Kyles hand. “I love you jew, you know I’d do anything for you.” Kyle felt his anger melt a bit, holding Erics hand tightly. “How about live? Can you do that?” Eric nodded. “I think I can manage.” Kyle sighed. “Good. I’m going to get the nurse now.” 


End file.
